


Doodles And Drawings, Oh My!

by min4yeon



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min4yeon/pseuds/min4yeon
Summary: Rosé thought the whole soulmate thing was bogus, considering the universe happened to match her up with the most immature person on Earth. Lisa, knowing that her drawings would be etched on her soulmate's skin, had a habit of drawing inappropriate and silly phrases and pictures to purposely annoy them.Or a soulmate AU where whatever you wrote on yourself would appear on your soulmate's skin and Lisa was a child.





	Doodles And Drawings, Oh My!

"God dammit! _Again_?" Rosé whispered, pulling her sleeves down further to cover the embarrassing new doodle on her wrist.

Her new temporary tattoo consisted of a banana, half peeled, with googly eyes and a suggestive smile, and an inappropriate joke written in messy handwriting.

For Heaven's sake, she was at work. Couldn't she get a break?

"Oh, got another one?" Her co-worker, Jisoo, asked, rolling over in her office chair to Rosé's desk.

"Of course, I did." Rosé huffed and shook her head, grabbing a tissue and hand sanitizer to attempt to wash it off.

It was of no use. Whoever her soulmate was used permanent marker this time. How convenient.

She picked up a pen and wrote the word 'stop' in all capital letters, hoping maybe that would reach her soulmate.

For the record, she had no idea how the universe could match her up with someone so intolerable. Clearly she was around her age, the system disapproving of large age gaps, so she had to have been mature enough to realize that this really wasn't funny, but _no_. Just her luck, she couldn't get in a relationship with anyone but this brat, because it would never work out.

"Come on, Chaeyoung. It's kind of funny." Jisoo shrugged, putting the cap of her pen in her mouth and absentmindedly chewing on it.

Rosé rolled her eyes.

It was certainly _not_ funny.

When she reached the age of twenty one, she retrieved the ability to write to her soulmate. She wrote often, talking about hobbies and interests and how excited she was to have a soulmate, but she never got a response for a month, so she gave up.

When her soulmate did start writing to her, it was all banter and inappropriate jokes.

At first, it saddened and confused Rosé. She wondered how someone could take something so serious like love as a joke.

Now, it just angered and annoyed her and she often found herself praying at night for a different soulmate. Maybe the universe had made a mistake.

But to no avail, she woke up every morning with the same silly drawings.

"I just don't understand why I couldn't have matched up with someone like your soulmate." Rosé muttered, turning her attention to her computer screen.

She felt Jisoo place a hand on her shoulder and give her a soft squeeze, before she returned back to her desk to continue her work.

Jisoo had gotten matched up with a hopeless romantic. Whoever this person was left her cute notes down her arm a few times a day, expressing how happy she was to have gotten such a gentle-hearted soulmate, which with no doubt, Jisoo was. She deserved someone like that, but she couldn't help but wonder why she didn't.

Rosé felt a sudden itching sensation on her wrist and she clenched her jaw before pulling her sleeve up slightly.

Her soulmate had drawn a winky face, accompanied with the word ' _never_.'

She really felt like crying over it sometimes. She just wanted to fall in love and as far as she was concerned, she had a great dislike for this person. It was all incredibly frustrating, but she couldn't let go of the hope that this person would mature and really, properly reach out to her.

Rosé grabbed the pen again in one swift movement, popping it open quickly to respond to this infuriating human being.

She quickly scrawled ' _can u please just leave me alone? i have work and i don't have time to deal with your stupidity_ ' on her skin.

"Rosé, get back to work, please." A stern voice suddenly spoke, causing her to jump in her chair. "You know we have policies about speaking to soulmates while on the job."

Rosé muttered an apology, bashfully putting her head down and typing in her topic of research.

She was instructed to write about someone whose soulmate experience didn't work out for whatever reason, whether that be divorce, death, or never finding them, and how that effected their life now. She wondered if it would be acceptable to write about herself and how it didn't involve divorce, death, nor never meeting, but having someone that was mentally years younger than their actual age as her soulmate.

There was no use in moping over her the series of unfortunate regarding her soulmate, so she continued her research, leaving several articles open regarding failed relationships.

There was one in particular that caught her eye.

It told a story of an older man that was never able to find his soulmate up until the day he died, because his soulmate had passed on before they hit their teens from a tragic car accident. Supposedly, before he died, the ruler of the universe granted his soulmate a writing utensil up in the Heavens, and allowed them to write ' _I have been waiting for you forever. See you soon_ ' and then their name, which was used to research who that person was, on the palm of his hand.

It wasn't necessarily a failed relationship and she wasn't aware how credible it was, but it was heartwarming, so she emailed it to herself for safekeeping.

Rosé sighed and chewed the inside of her cheek.

An hour had passed and it appeared her soulmate had left her alone, her skin never itching to indicate a new message.

Soon enough, 5 o'clock rolled around and her work day was over. She hadn't made the progress she hoped to on her piece, but she would worry about that another day. All that mattered right now was getting home.

She was walking to her car with Jisoo when the other girl suddenly gasped and stopped in her tracks. When Rosé turned to look at her, she found her staring at her wrist, her jaw slack and a look of being purely dumbstruck written across her face.

"What, Jisoo? Are you okay?" Rosé rushed towards her, heavily concerned by her friend's sudden silence.

"Uh, yes.. My soulmate.. She-"

"She?" Rosé gasped, quickly grabbing Jisoo's wrist to see what she was staring at.

She marveled at the message left on Jisoo's skin.

' _hello, i've been thinking for awhile about this. i'd like to meet. forever yours, jennie_ '

"Jennie.." Jisoo whispered, her fingers slowly brushing over the newfound ink.

Suddenly, more words began to appear and both girls stood in the middle of the parking garage in awe.

' _it's scary for me as well. i'll bring my best friend and you bring yours. it can be like a double date, except our friends aren't the soulmates_ '

"Oh, my God, Jisoo!" Rosé jumped up and down, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Do it, do it!"

Jisoo suddenly started shuffling around, digging for a pen in her pockets and her purse.

"I can't find a pen, shit." Jisoo panicked, her voice and hands shaking.

Rosé quickly grabbed the one tucked behind her ear and handed it to Jisoo, who dropped it on the floor and almost screamed in frustration.

Rosé closed her eyes. She couldn't watch this.

Jisoo eventually gathered herself and with a shaky hand, wrote a quick response.

' _when and where? sincerely, jisoo_ '

They both stood and watched her wrist, the only sound ringing in the parking garage being their co-workers driving away. They eyed Rosé and Jisoo oddly, but it was the last thing the two girls worried about.

After a few minutes, the older messages began to disappear, replaced with a brand new one only consisting of a few words.

' _in an hour at the 24 hour café off of shandon street. i can't wait :)_ '

Rosé and Jisoo stood for a moment, unsure of what to do next.

"Do I look okay?" Jisoo asked nervously, straightening out the top of her dress and reaching down to wipe smudges off of her heels.

Rosé grabbed her by her shoulders and looked straight at her.

"Of course, you do. Tell me how it goes, okay?"

Jisoo interrupted her before she had the chance to move.

"Oh, hell no. You're coming with me." She insisted and Rosé's eyes widened.

"What? Really? You want me there?" Rosé asked, in a state of disbelief.

"God, Rosé. Duh. Maybe you can flirt with her friend so you'll feel better about having a mess as a soulmate while I meet the angel mine is."

Rosé rolled her eyes, but agreed anyway.

No harm to it, right?

* * *

A little less than an hour later, Jisoo and Rosé were sat side by side at Leo's Café, eyeing every person that wandered through the door.

"Oh, my God. I have to pee so bad. What if I embarrass myself? What if I ruin it and they don't want anything to do with me anymore?" Jisoo nervously rambled and Rosé placed a hand over hers to comfort her.

She gave it a gentle squeeze, allowing Jisoo to take a deep breath.

"You can do this." Rosé reassured her, before Jisoo nodded once.

Then, the bells at the door chimed and two girls walked in.

Jisoo's breath hitched in her throat.

Rosé watched as one of the girls looked around the room nervously and she assumed that was Jennie, the other girl behind her whispering comforting things to Jennie.

She looked at the taller girl and eyed her closely.

Something felt oddly familiar about her. She had certainly never seen her before, but she felt drawn to her in a way she couldn't put her finger on.

"Rosé.." Jisoo muttered under her breath when those exact two girls slowly walked over to their table.

"Hi.." The smaller one whispered. "Does one of you happen to be Jisoo?"

Rosé expected a response from her friend, but when she looked at her, she noticed she was frozen, her eyes wide and her shaky hands now still.

She lightly nudged Jisoo's shoulder, causing the other girl to clear her throat and stand suddenly.

"Hi, that's me." She managed to croak out, bowing politely.

Rosé felt a sudden rush of happiness when Jennie ran around the other side of the table to take Jisoo in her arms tightly, like she had been waiting her whole life for this one moment. Truly, it was likely she had.

Jennie's friend sat down across from Rosé and offered her hand out to get her attention.

"I'm Lisa." She smiled politely and Rosé took her hand.

Rosé experienced what felt like electricity run up her arm as soon as her and Lisa's hands made contact. The feeling was foreign and it made both of their hands recoil from one another.

Had Lisa felt it too?

"Um, I'm Rosé."

Jennie found her seat next to Lisa and all four of them now sat at the same table. Everyone introduced themselves to one another and began to take part in a smooth conversation.

"How'd you two meet?" Lisa asked, gesturing to Rosé and Jisoo, who quietly laughed thinking about the said event.

"Well," Rosé began, her elbows resting on the table in front of her. "At the time, I was just a journalism intern where she worked and I was kind of assigned to her. We're not sure why, because Jisoo was barely hired full-time and knew about as much as I did. We basically clung to each other until I was promoted as a full-time journalist. By then, we both kind of understood the ropes. Now, our desks are right next to each other."

"So you're basically there every time I leave Jisoo a message?" Jennie asked and she suddenly seemed embarrassed, Rosé giggling to herself at the look on her face.

"Please, it's incredibly endearing." Rosé waved her hand, dismissing her embarrassment.

"I've been trying to get Lisa to take after me and actually be nice to her soulmate, but she's kind of an asshole." Jennie teased and Rosé's head immediately snapped to Lisa, who hid her face behind her hands. "She annoys the hell out of them because she's too nervous to make a move."

Rosé blinked.

"That's weird, because Rosé-" Jisoo began, but Rosé kicked her under the table to stop her from talking, causing her to grunt in pain.

Jennie and Lisa looked at them curiously, but Rosé just offered a wide smile.

"Sorry, Jisoo must've bumped her foot against the leg of the table." Rosé shrugged. "She's kinda clumsy."

Jisoo laughed awkwardly and Rosé didn't miss the glare that was sent her way.

"But, yeah, Lisa writes these ridiculous messages on herself and her soulmate is just about done with her." Jennie laughed and Rosé continued to stare at Lisa. "Today she told her she didn't have time for her shit, basically."

"Ah, shut up, Jennie!" Lisa pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rosé felt like she couldn't breathe. Her mouth was dry and her muscles were stiff. There was no way that her close friend, Jisoo, had a soulmate and that soulmate was best friends with her own soulmate. It was impossible. It was 100% impossible, yet, when she looked at Lisa, her stomach twisted and turned. It was like the universe was telling her that this was it. This was her and it was up to Rosé what to do with that information.

For now, Rosé didn't want to do _anything_ with it. What the hell was she supposed to say?

' _Hi, Lisa. I'm Rosé. I'm the one you've been annoying for the past year and a half._ '

"She's lucky she's a light sleeper, otherwise I would've written her name and address on her arm a long time ago." Jennie continued to poke fun at her friend, who was clearly embarrassed, the activities and exchanges with her and her soulmate exposed to people she didn't know. Or at least, people she didn't think she knew.

The four girls eventually moved past the discussion of Lisa's soulmate and Rosé was more than thankful for it. She held onto the hope that there was a chance she didn't just meet her soulmate, that there had to be more than one person in Seoul that had a habit of annoying the hell out of the person they were meant to be with. They spent the next few hours talking about everything, who they were, where they came from, and what they wanted in life. It was an awfully intimate conversation for people who had just meant, but Rosé believed that they were going to be in each other's lives forever, considering she was best friends with Jennie's soulmate after all. They might as well skip the awkward introductions.

"Rosé, I'm sorry if this is an uncomfortable question, but what's your soulmate like?" Jennie asked and Rosé found herself frozen again.

Was she to lie? Was she to brush it off?

"I don't know." Rosé answered honestly. "She hasn't really let herself be known to me."

Rosé swirled her straw through her iced coffee, her mood slightly dampening.

"She? So she's a girl as well?" Lisa suddenly butted in and Rosé looked up quickly, cursing herself for the slip she made.

"Uh, I don't know. I hope so." Rosé looked directly at Lisa when she spoke and they shared eye contact for a moment, only for it to be broken by Jennie clearing her throat.

"Well, for what it's worth, I hope they, she, he, whatever they happen to be, do soon." Jennie smiled warmly and Rosé returned it politely.

It had begun to get dark and although it was a twenty four hour café, they all didn't want to stay too late, so they all excused themselves.

Apart from Jennie and Jisoo who rightfully wanted to spend time alone together.

So, Rosé went home, Lisa lingering in her mind.

If she was really her soulmate, everything had changed. She could now put a face to the girl who had annoyed her endlessly. It was funny, though, that in the presence of her what-could-be soulmate, she was never bothered. She didn't know what that meant, but maybe she'd find out someday.

Unexpectedly, she felt an itching sensation on her wrist and she quickly looked at it, watching her soulmate etch ink into her skin.

It was a very inappropriate joke, as usual, but instead of her annoyance, Rosé found herself laughing at it.

Maybe, right then, was when she realized everything _was_ changing.

* * *

On Saturdays, the office Rosé worked in closed at 3 so she found herself performing at a small bar on Saturday nights as a regular. She was paid a decent amount for it, not to mention the tips and the happiness she felt when people cheered for her.

She sat on the stool on the small stage and began to tune her guitar, humming the notes to the song she prepared.

"Hey, you!" Jisoo greeted her and it caused Rosé to look up with a wide smile.

Jisoo was there every Saturday and it boosted Rosé's confidence by a million. She was sure she had better things to do on a Saturday night, but she never hesitated to support her and it warmed her heart.

She was surprised when Jennie appeared alongside her and she felt like the wind got knocked out of her when she saw Lisa walk through the door.

"I invited them. I hope that's okay."

Rosé nodded.

Her and Jisoo neglected to talk about the fact that they might've found her soulmate, Rosé being too uncomfortable to approach the subject, so she couldn't blame Jisoo for inviting Lisa. As far as she was concerned, they were friends outside of the soulmate thing. It didn't involve her. Jisoo was just trying to be a good friend.

Jisoo, Jennie, and Lisa made their way to an empty table and ordered drinks while Rosé continued to tune her guitar, lightly strumming it every few moments.

Performing never made her nervous anymore, so she was baffled when she angled the microphone towards her once she was ready to sing and her stomach twisted. She swallowed to shake it off, before inhaling a deep breath.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Rosé. I hope you guys enjoy the songs I prepared for tonight." She spoke quietly into the microphone, cheers coming from Jisoo's table afterwards.

It lessened Rosé's nerves and to make it easier, she decided to close her eyes and get lost in the music. It didn't matter her (probably) soulmate was in the room. What mattered was the music she loved to make.

She strummed the first chord and began to sing, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

" _You love me with your bones._

_You hold me when I'm broke._

_You don't ask for a thing._

_Oh, I hope it's you they put me in the ground by._ "

Rosé felt oddly choked up, but she swallowed her emotions and continued, her eyes still shut.

" _Know where I've been, where I'm from._

_You know who took me to prom._

_You've watched as my legs and pride grew taller._

_Oh, I wanna be the one you call drunk._ "

There was a few seconds of instrumentals, so Rosé opened her eyes to see everyone in the bar, including the bartenders and waitresses, still as they watched her. Her gaze found Lisa's and she couldn't read her face, but she didn't know if she had ever been stared at the way Lisa was staring at her before. It was filled with a certain emotion that was so unfamiliar to her and when it came time to sing again, her eyes stayed on Lisa.

" _Oh, I know that we march to the beat of different drums._

_We're still so damn young,_

_In and out of believing in love._

_What the fuck's love?_

_All I know is love._

_When push comes to shove,_

_I'll be the one a-_

_Round and round we go._

_So much I don't know,_

_But even though this ain't pretty and simple like a bed of roses,_

_'Least I know my hope is_

_That you stick around 'til the end,_

_'Cause you're my best friend._ "

The sudden flood of emotions almost made her sick. If somehow Lisa wasn't her soulmate and this was the universe being cruel, making her develop a crazy attraction to her, she wouldn't know what to do. Rosé was an emotional person. She cried at sappy movies and had to be dragged out of animal shelters before she adopted every poor soul. She was emotional, but she never expected to have to hold back tears from just looking at a girl she barely knew. She saw this girl once, but she intoxicated her mind for no other reason besides the idea that she had to be her soulmate and she wasn't so bad after all.

" _You cut me, I bleed gold._

_I miss you though you're cold._

_You're inside a different soul when I'm not around._

_But that's okay, I do the same_."

Unbeknownst to Rosé, considering she was too busy staring at Lisa, Jennie and Jisoo had a curious conversation about what was going on with their close friends and why the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

" _Oh, we're in a maze with no end._

_But I'm amazed to no end._

_Darling, we won't ever have to pretend._

_Who knows what or who we choose?_

_Right now, I've got nothing to lose._

_You love me, I love you._ "

Rosé played the last few chords of the instrumental and when the bar erupted with applause, she was snapped out of her trance and she quickly looked away from Lisa, who was clapping slowly. Rosé wondered if Lisa knew, too. She wondered if Lisa shared the feeling she couldn't shake. For some reason, soulmate or not, she sure hoped so.

She sang a few more songs and her set was over, just like that, so she carried her guitar on her back and walked to her group of friends, if she could call them that.

"Wow, Rosé. That was so good!" Jennie commended her and clapped quickly. "I think the bar stopped for 15 minutes, seriously. And that's ridiculous, because this is usually the rowdiest bar I've ever been in."

"Perfect, as always Rosé." Jisoo jutted her bottom lip out and suddenly got up to hug Rosé tightly. "I'm so proud of you sometimes, you know?"

Rosé blushed heavily at the influx of compliments and while she was hugging Jisoo, she caught Lisa gazing at her.

"Excuse me.." Lisa mumbled before quickly walking to the bathroom, causing Rosé to part from Jisoo and watch Lisa leave.

Rosé's legs began to ache and her head span, every nerve in her body telling her to follow her and tell her that she was her soulmate, that she could stop looking. She was right _here_.

But instead, she sat down and repeatedly told Jennie it was okay that Lisa ran off like that.

She left out the part where she believed she might understand why.

Rosé ordered the most expensive draft beer while Jisoo and Jennie flirted over cheese fries.

When Lisa came back, she avoided eye contact and instead focused on her beer, even though she hated the taste and preferred something like a margarita. It was easier to swallow down the bitter liquid instead of the potential feelings she had for Lisa.

She no longer could ignore Lisa, however, when she dug a pen out of her purse. Her eyes widened and she looked at Jisoo, who looked as panicked as she did. Lisa was writing on her right arm and luckily, she was sitting on the left side of Rosé, so she slowly dropped her left arm to the side, guiding it away from curious eyes. In this moment, Rosé would really find out if Lisa was her soulmate. It would be confirmed and she wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

"What are you doing, Lisa? Writing another dirty joke to your soulmate?" Jennie teased, trying to uplift the obviously tense mood between her, Rosé, and Lisa.

Lisa laughed quietly and nodded.

"You could say that."

Rosé almost fell off of her chair when she felt the familiar itch to her skin.

She grabbed her beer and took a few large gulps. She was not ready for this.

Rosé refrained from looking at it. If, according to Jennie, Lisa was too scared to make a real move, she would probably run if she found out she was arm to arm with the girl she had been writing to. So, she kept her arm to the side and her lips on her large glass.

"What'd you write?" Jennie asked, leaning over the table to try and get a peek.

"It says, ' _what do u call a lesbian getting cockblocked? clitorference._ '"

Jennie groaned and sat back down, pinching her nose between her fingers.

Rosé's jaw dropped. No damn way she had _clitorference_ written on her forearm right now.

"God, Lisa. That's terrible." Jennie shook her head. "If I was your soulmate, I'd get on the universe part of the Black Market and pay for a new one."

Rosé snorted and shook her head, laughing at Jennie more than the hideous joke she now had written on her.

She rested her head on the palm of her hand, her hair hiding the writing on her arm, and used her position to look at Lisa.

She only wished she could read her mind. Half of her was convinced she knew that Rosé was her soulmate, while the other was convinced she had no idea and she needed to tell her. After all, Rosé had waited for what felt like forever for this. Yet, whenever she tried to talk to Lisa, her throat closed up and she was lost for words.

Jennie and Jisoo began to talk animately to one another, the bar beginning to get louder again, while Lisa listened in. Rosé didn't mean to stare at her the way she was; she just couldn't help herself. She was looking at her _soulmate_. She was looking at the girl she might just spend the rest of her life with, if she knew what was good for her, that is.

"You alright?" Lisa asked her and Rosé blushed deeply, sitting up straight so she was no longer looking at Lisa. How embarrassing it was to get caught looking at someone like _that_.

"Mhm." She hummed, before she emptied her glass of beer into her throat.

As the night continued, Jennie and Jisoo got embarrassingly drunk while Lisa and Rosé stayed sober to keep an eye on the both of them. They were all over each other and Rosé couldn't blame them. They were soulmates that finally found one another after over three years of writing on each other's skin back and forth. They deserved it.

By now, they were on the dance floor and Rosé and Lisa were leaned against their chairs, watching them with an amused look on their faces.

The writing on Rosé's arm had faded by now, so she was much more comfortable with being around Lisa now that she could move freely.

Her tongue buzzed, begging her to ask the question she had been dying to know.

"Why are you scared to contact your soulmate? Like, really contact them. Not the jokes." Rosé crossed one leg over the over, watching Lisa as she pressed her lips together, fairly surprised at the sudden question.

Lisa looked hesitant to talk, so Rosé grabbed her hand gently.

This time, they didn't recoil from one another, but electricity still ran through Rosé's veins at the contact.

"I'm afraid it won't work out for some reason." Lisa shrugged, looking around the room. "My mother and father went against the universe and it was their downfall. I guess I'm angry at them for defying the system and I'm angry at the universe for not putting them together. I know that's impossible for me and my soulmate, considering we're really made for each other, but it's still worrying. I'm afraid they won't like me for the real me, so I act weird, I guess."

Rosé bit her bottom lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, as she found herself holding back from telling Lisa _again_.

"They'd be crazy if they didn't like you for the real you." Rosé finally said, her hand still holding Lisa's. "I have a feeling that if you just _talked_ to them, they'd accept you, flaws and all."

Lisa nodded slowly at first and then nodded quickly, as if her brain was truly processing what Rosé had said.

"You know, you're right. It's worth a shot." Lisa grabbed her pen again and Rosé clenched her jaw, nervously watching Lisa take the cap off.

Rosé expected her to write that Lisa wanted to meet her, but what she didn't expect was for Lisa to suddenly draw a swift line on Rosé's hand.

"What.." Rosé gasped and pulled her hand back. "What are you doing?"

Lisa didn't answer, but instead watched as a line appeared on her own hand. Rosé froze and for a moment, forgot how to breathe.

"Guys! Hey! What's going on?" Jisoo yelled when she made her way back over to their table, hand in hand with Jennie.

"Lisa?" Jennie questioned, the other girl frozen as well.

Rosé shook her head and blinked quickly before looking at Lisa, whose eyes were still on the line on her hand.

Jennie and Jisoo followed Rosé's gaze, then looked at Rosé's hand and it was like they had sobered up.

Jennie moved so she was by Lisa's side and grabbed her by her chin, tilting her head up so she was looking at her.

Rosé's heart ached when she saw that Lisa's eyes had become red and it looked like a tear was going to drop on her cheeks any second now. She wanted so badly to speak, but just in time, her vocal cords shut down and all she could do was stare at Lisa.

She felt someone nudge her shoulder and when she looked, she saw Jisoo looking at her expectantly.

"Well," She huffed. "Do something."

Rosé swallowed both her fear and her pride and moved so she was standing directly in front of Lisa, who was guided by Jennie's hand to look at her.

Jennie and Jisoo then backed away, hoping to give the two soulmates space.

A single tear slid down Lisa's cheek and Rosé cupped the side of her face, wiping it away with the pad of her thumb before it could reach the floor beneath them. This made Lisa let out a shaky breath and _really_ looked at Rosé.

"I'm sorry." Lisa spoke shakily and Rosé's eyes widened in confusion. "I'm sorry for being so annoying."

"Lisa, stop." Rosé sighed and tucked a strand of Lisa's blonde hair behind her ear. "Don't you dare apologize. I'm right here and I accept you. Don't run from me, alright?"

Lisa stared at here for a moment before she nodded and gently grasped Rosé's shirt, causing Rosé to squeal when she suddenly pulled her in for a hug.

Rosé embraced her tightly and breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of Lisa, her soulmate.

Her _soulmate_.

After a few moments of silents, Lisa pulled back, her eyes dry and her lips curving upwards.

"Can I still write inappropriate jokes on you?" She asked, causing Rosé to roll her eyes playfully.

"Just try and refrain from 9-5 on weekdays, yeah?" Rosé securely looped her arms around Lisa's neck, smiling widely.

Lisa laughed, her head tilting back slightly and Rosé couldn't help but stare at her. Her body and mind seemed to finally begin to process the fact that the girl in front of her was her soulmate, her head filled with thoughts of Lisa and where their relationship could go and her body tingling in response to her touches.

This was the last thing Rosé could've expected. She assumed her soulmate was childish and would never be ready to take love seriously, but she was wrong. Lisa was afraid.

And Rosé planned on spending every waking moment proving to her that she had no reason to be, no matter how long it took or how many times Lisa had to write a dirty pick-up line or a picture of a stripping banana.

"Yeah, I'll try my hardest." Lisa said when her giggles ceased.

Rosé thought the blush on Lisa's cheeks when she noticed Rosé was staring was cute, so she pressed soft kisses on each of her cheeks, causing Lisa to redden even further.

"Gah.." Lisa mumbled, hiding her face in her hands.

Rosé grabbed them and took them away, revealing Lisa's shy face.

"Can I kiss you?" Lisa asked suddenly and Rosé's eyes widened, her cheeks turning red in return. "You don't have to say y-"

Rosé pulled her forward and captured their lips in a chaste kiss and in that moment, she understood every song and every movie that spoke of fireworks and zoos instead of butterflies. It was incredibly exciting and she forgot for a moment that she was in a public space, but she didn't care.

"To many more."


End file.
